1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight device for a vehicle including a light source such as a bulb, and a lamp body having a reflector and a front lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle such as motorcycle, a headlight device is provided on the front of the vehicle, that is, forwardly of a handle.
A construction is known, in which a plurality of light sources, (two bulbs) is used (see, for example, page 3 and FIG. 8 of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2526760). Two lamp bodies including a reflector and a front lens are arranged in alignment in a vehicle width direction and bulbs, respectively, are mounted substantially centrally of the respective lamp bodies.
However, a headlight device using a plurality of light sources (bulbs) has a problem in that power consumption is increased as compared with a headlight device that uses a single light source. In some cases, such as in small-sized motorcycles, a headlight device having a plurality of bulbs cannot be used because of performance limitations on a battery and an alternator as mounted.